


【虫铁】In Forest（PWP）

by Liangxiang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangxiang/pseuds/Liangxiang
Summary: abo，野战，注意避雷





	【虫铁】In Forest（PWP）

“先生害怕被谁看到吗……明明这里没有人。”Peter嘀咕着去啃Tony的唇，手也很不老实地去扯Tony衬衫的下摆。“您发情了。”  
“哈……小混蛋，你在发什么疯？”Tony被Peter推着，背靠在一棵树的树干上，一手护住自己已经被从裤腰里扯出来一半下摆的衬衫，另一只手去推小狗崽子黏黏糊糊在他脸上乱亲的毛茸茸的脑袋。“这可是野外！”  
Peter不回答，只微微地撇了撇嘴角，闷闷地笑了两声，放弃扯Tony的衣服，转而钳制住了Tony的手。他顺着Tony推他脑袋的动作在Tony手心里蹭了两下，又偏着头往Tony耳畔吹气，还嫌不够似的伸出舌尖舔舔Tony的耳廓。：“先生放心……就只是全部交给我好吗。”  
耳朵是Tony的敏感点，Peter满意地感觉到Tony整个人在一瞬间微微僵住，他看到Tony从耳垂开始以肉眼可见的速度泛起了绯红，然后又连同着热度渐渐扩散到了脸颊，咬了咬下唇才压住已经涌到舌尖的甜腻喘息。  
年轻的Alpha仗着四下无人，肆无忌惮地散发着自己的信息素。清新冷冽的雪松气味混杂着一丝若不仔细分别几乎辨别不出的铁锈味，蓬蓬勃勃地溢满了这一方空气，气味浓郁到几乎凝成实体，要从Tony的毛孔之中渗透进去。  
处在发情期的Omega早被年轻Alpha的信息素挑拨得情动，早上打的抑制剂在Peter刻意释放的信息素浪潮下也轻易丧失了它应该发挥的作用，酥麻瘙痒的湿意自后穴深处蔓延而出，顺着神经末梢细细密密地攀上脊椎，炸裂出微小的明亮火花，后颈处的腺体肿胀发热，微微凸出皮肤，把理智的丝线尽数烧作了灰烬。  
“你搞什么鬼？Peter Parker？！”年长些的Omega被Peter挑逗得有些恼羞成怒，活像一只炸了毛的猫，用力想把自己的手从Peter的钳制中挣脱出来，却发现做不到，于是只好梗着脖子仰起头来，有些气急败坏地数落Peter，好像这样就能扭转自己的被动地位。“哈？出息了？你从哪儿学的这些乱七八糟的？想搞野战？”  
“野战？野战是什么我可不懂，不如先生……教教我？”Peter的声音里噙着笑意，语气十足纯真又十足无辜，像个不谙世事的高中生，可手却不老实地握住Tony的手腕，带着薄茧和柔软倒刺的指腹轻柔地擦过Tony手腕处突出的一小块圆骨，尽极挑逗和暗示意味地在Tony的手背上打着转，沿着在皮肤上投射出青色的血管走向轻轻攥住Tony的指尖。“还是说……先生也不会？只是嘴上说说而已？”  
Tony没想到Peter的回答张口就来，一时间答不上来，不由自主地噎了一下，却被年轻人抓住机会，凑上来索要黏黏糊糊的亲吻。  
Tony气哼哼的，本想把脸扭开，Peter却坏心眼地抚弄他后颈处的Omega腺体，上次性事留下的牙印还没完全消匿，抚弄的时候带来一种麻痒的强烈快感，电击一般的快感来得突兀，Tony惊喘一声，膝盖一软，几乎要顺着背靠着的树干滑到地上去。  
Peter趁着Tony腿软的一刹那强势地将一条腿挤入Tony的双腿之间，上半身凑得更近了些，淡色的唇擦过小个子Omega下颚精心修剪过的小胡子，带着若有若无的暖热湿意掠过脸颊，最终停留在通红的耳尖，细微的呼吸打在上面，触感像是有一只蝴蝶暂且在此驻足。  
Tony的信息素是馥郁醇厚的红葡萄酒，但不知道为什么在Peter闻起来却像是气泡水上漂浮着的一团甜蜜奶油，或者像是May在清晨阳光下新采摘的还带着露珠的小雏菊。  
Peter总爱拱在Tony的颈窝，含混不清地说着诸如“Tony，你好甜啊”之类的话，声音听起来简直像是一只奶狗在打呼噜，Tony想把他推开却又推不动，只能听这小孩儿嘀嘀咕咕，听着听着白眼简直要翻到天上去，哈？甜？Seriously？  
可眼前的局势却不容正处在发情期的总裁先生胡思乱想，发情热违背身体的意志一波一波地涌动，把皮肤蒸腾出一点旖旎的粉红色，注意力不自觉地全部高度集中在Peter趁他不注意时从他的衬衫边缘伸进去的手，蜘蛛变异让蜘蛛侠的指腹处生有些极细极软的倒刺，平时摸上去只会感觉有些粗糙，可当它们在极度敏感状态下的身体上游走之时，所有的触感都被无限地放大了，周遭的一切声音都销声匿迹，只剩下囿于这方寸之间刻意压抑着的喘息和涌到舌尖的降调呻吟。  
Tony半阖着眼睛，微微仰起脖子喘气，额头上被情欲燎得蒙了一层亮晶晶的薄汗，焦糖色的好看瞳孔在长而卷翘的睫毛下闪闪烁烁，小小的喉结因为吞咽唾液的动作而在薄薄的皮肤底下上下滚动，倒很有一种不自知的性感撩人。  
“哈……小混蛋……真是学坏了。”  
Tony喘息着，努力克服发情期Omega向Alpha求欢的本能，从情欲之中挣扎出来，好容易才组织出一句完整的话来，每个字都在细白的齿间咬得碎碎的，听上去颇有几分咬牙切齿的味道。  
“先生可别这么说……”Peter也不恼，只是低低地笑，卡在Tony腿间的那条腿微微抬起，及其色情地蹭了蹭Tony的裆部，似乎是料定了Tony肯定最后会由着他胡来。“我这是——有句话怎么说来着——青出于蓝胜于蓝。”  
年轻有为的Spider Man有着恶劣的小情趣，明明在两人确定恋爱关系以来他便用Tony称呼他的先生，然而在做爱的时候，他却总是像一瞬间回到了十五六岁，一口一个先生，让Tony反倒生出一种强烈的羞耻感和背德感，不仅内里更湿，绞得更紧，快感逼出的尖叫也格外像奶猫的呜咽。  
Peter一想到这些，就觉得自己的性器更硬了几分，在牛仔裤的束缚下发出胀痛的抗议，欲火一路攀爬，烧红了额角和眼尾。  
Tony常常暗自惊叹于Peter过人的体力，年轻人充满了精力，好像永远不知疲倦似的，一向在床第之间游刃有余的花花公子没有哪一次不是以狼狈不堪收场，不得不为岁月的力量而叹息。  
但是他并不知道，对于Peter而言，性并不是必需品，他才是。  
做爱并不是什么发泄过剩精力的有效途径，也并不需要暧昧的气氛和露骨的挑逗，Tony Stark于他而言就是引爆火药的雷管，是他所有最隐秘最露骨的渴望和幻想的根源。  
Omega的后穴不断分泌出湿黏的体液，渐渐浸透了底裤和外裤，在Peter的牛仔裤上沁出一块圆形的水痕。  
“要做就做，我什么时候教过你这么磨磨唧唧的。”Tony眨了眨水光朦胧的眼睛，把下巴搁在Peter的肩窝，长长地出了一口气。“你应该庆幸这片森林属于Tony Stark。”  
“当然。”Peter语气轻柔，灵巧的手指咔哒一声解开了Tony的皮带扣。“连同我，也是属于您的，Stark先生。”  
“嗯哼。”Tony用气音对Peter表达了赞同，略略收腹抬腰方便Peter把裤子从他的身上脱下来。  
已经被体液浸湿的布料从Tony身上剥离下来时带起一片湿漉漉的凉意，让Tony不自觉地缩紧了肌肉，接触微凉空气的皮肤起了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩，穴口泛着一层色情的水光，肌肉的收缩让身体内的液体被挤出来些许，顺着臀部的曲线，沿着腿根向下滑落，最后消失在堆在脚背处的裤子里。  
“您湿了。”Peter明知故问，一手揽住Tony的腰杆，另一只手伸到后方，在贪馋地收缩着的穴口处打着转，时不时捅进一个指节，在高热的穴肉层层叠叠地挤上来的时候又坚定地抽出来。  
情欲已经把Iron man天才的大脑烧得浑糊，Alpha的信息素更是火上浇油。  
Tony发出了一声难耐又焦急的短促呻吟，他忍无可忍似的向后伸手，抓住Peter在他后穴那儿不断挑逗的那只手的手腕，略略一沉腰，就把年轻人吞了一整根手指进去，Peter一个没防备，让他得了逞。  
发着情的内壁像是刚出烤箱的焦糖布丁，软，滑，热，媚肉极热情地吮吸着Peter的手指，邀请年轻人进入得更多，更深。  
情热蒸发着身体中的水分，快频率的喘息让嘴唇变得有些干涩，Tony在手指进入体内的一瞬间拔高了喘息声，伸出嫩红色的舌尖舔舔自己的唇。  
Peter被眼前这过于色情的场景刺激得眼神暗了暗，不动声色地往Tony的后穴之中又伸了一根手指，揽住Tony的腰的手沿着脊柱沟一路向上，停在腺体下方一厘米处。  
Omega的后穴已经完全为即将到来的激烈性事做好了准备，扩张用的手指很快就加到了三根，三根手指微微张开，将松软湿润的后穴撑开一个小小的空间，有些许冷空气进入，让Tony条件反射似的一哆嗦，体液分泌得更加汹涌，半个臀部连同腿根和大腿内侧全是靡靡的水光。  
Tony的阴茎早已经完全勃起，此刻夹在两人的小腹之间，Peter的衣服还穿得齐齐整整，娇嫩的性器在粗糙的牛仔布料上摩擦，带来一种疼痛的快意，前液蹭在上面，留下不少或点状或线状的湿痕。  
Peter对于Tony的所有敏感点早已烂熟于心，停在腺体下方的手指突然发难，在可怜的胀热上揉搓，埋在Tony体内的手指也准确地按上了敏感点。  
过于剧烈的快感让Tony一下子瞪大了眼睛，灭顶的高潮来得凶猛，阴茎一跳一跳射出浊白的精液，后穴深处有暖流涌出，可脱口而出的尖叫却被Peter用深吻堵回嘴里，嗯嗯啊啊的情色呜咽从嘴角的缝隙之中滚落出来，混合着流下来的生理泪水，在草尖上摔了个稀碎。  
“嘘……先生别哭。”Peter松开Tony的唇，唾液拉出的银丝拉伸到长度的极限后断裂开来粘附在下颚和胸膛上，年轻人浑不在意，转而吻上了Omega的眼睑，感受着薄薄的皮肤在唇底下微微地颤动。  
高热湿滑的后穴在手指抽出去的时候恋恋不舍地收缩着，Omega的身体已经完全被追逐快感的本能所支配，向后沉腰，挽留着那带来快乐的手指，水光潋滟的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙地半睁着，像聚不起焦似的愣了半晌，丰润的唇张张合合，好容易才找回语言组织能力，勾着笑意吮了一口Peter的喉结：“现在……fuck me,my baby boy。”  
Tony的嗓音满含着情欲的沙哑，伸手去解Peter牛仔裤的腰带，Peter的阴茎早就硬得发痛，将裤裆撑出一个鼓鼓囊囊的弧度，换得Tony调戏似的隔着裤子撸了一把，搞得他差点收敛不住地挺腰冲撞。  
Tony不紧不慢地拉开牛仔裤的金属拉链，将它连同着里面的灰色棉质内裤一起脱下来，火热的性器终于摆脱层层布料的桎梏，弹出来时还在Tony的手背上不轻不重地打了一下。  
“Willing to comply,Mr.Stark.”Peter极温柔极缱绻地吻了吻Tony的额头，下一秒Tony就体验了一把天旋地转。  
臂力惊人的Spider Man要扛起一个成年男性毫不成问题，Tony一瞬间就被迫换了个体位——面对着他几秒钟之前还背靠着的那棵树。  
早被情欲和快感搞得发软的双腿几乎支撑不起自己的重量，加上体位的突然变更，更让Tony一时之间失了平衡，被Peter一把捞住了腰，双手撑在树干上，才不至于摔倒。  
Tony条件反射地想吐槽两句，后穴却抵上了一个火热的触感，让伶牙俐齿的总裁先生瞬间噤了声。  
Peter控制着腰部的肌肉，性器头部在穴口周围打着转，沾满了亮晶晶的体液，蓬勃的热量隔着各种湿黏的液体，摩擦出一种羽毛撩拨般的快感，在Tony忍不住要回头催促的时候，又沉稳而缓慢地挺身进入。  
滚烫坚硬的性器一寸寸破开紧窒柔软的穴肉前进，每进入哪怕一毫米都会带起电流似的强烈快感，插到最深处的时候两人都忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹。  
Omega的肠肉烫而多汁，有自主意识似的，极主动地吸吮着Peter的阴茎，催促着怕伤害爱人的年轻人抛下瞻前顾后的优柔寡断，赶快动上一动来替它止止痒。  
Peter哪能不从。  
Peter的手换了个姿势，握住Tony的胯骨，挺动精瘦的腰肢，缓缓抽插起来。粗长的阴茎抽出来时带着水光，抽到只剩头部卡在穴口处的时候又坚定地缓缓插到最深处。  
快感鲜明而又磨人，Tony能清楚的感觉到Peter的老二是怎样凿开他的身体，怎样进到最深处，他的内壁怎样被严丝合缝地塑造成Peter阴茎的形状，甚至能感觉到那话儿上的热量和血管脉脉的腾动。  
“这是属于Tony Stark的森林，还有属于Tony Stark的Peter Parker。”Tony挣扎在情欲海浪的间隙之中，迷迷糊糊又得意洋洋地想着，像个拥有整个商店的糖果的小孩。“都是属于我的。”  
于是Tony毫无顾忌地呻吟着，汗水混合着充沛分泌的体液顺着肌肉线条滑落，富有经验的花花公子甚至扭动他那极度肉感的臀，主动迎合起了他年轻的Alpha：“哈……baby boy,再快一点。”  
下一秒他就有点后悔自己的挑逗了。  
在Tony的话语落下的一瞬间，就听到了Peter一声闷笑，心下大惊，总觉得这是奸计得逞的笑，果不其然，下一秒年轻人就把手握得更紧了些，大开大合地冲撞起来，整根拔出又直接捅入，直把两人交合处的液体翻搅成了粘稠的泡沫。  
Tony这下更加做不到游刃有余了，发情期的Omega本能地追逐快感，顺从快感，享受快感，过于激烈的冲撞翻腾起滔天的火焰，连灵魂都被撞成碎片从头顶逃逸，呻吟断断续续呜咽在喉头，快感让不可一世的花花公子摇着头缴械投降。  
浊白的精液滴落在草地上，足踝被柔韧的草尖搔得痒痒，不自觉绷紧了肌肉，从小腿到大腿一路都是流畅、可口又好看的肌肉线条。  
发情期的Omega似乎没有不应期，刚发泄过的阴茎很快又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，随着Peter抽插的动作可怜兮兮地在空气之中晃动，洒落着透明的前液，Peter操得Tony感觉自己浑身骨头都软了，手一滑，整个人就向前一头栽去。  
Peter眼疾手快地腾出一只手，一把把Tony捞回了自己怀里，阴茎也因为这站立的姿势而达到了一个前所未有的深度。  
“哈啊……操你的……”Tony的视野被生理泪水搞得一片光怪陆离的迷蒙，这太过了，粗长的性器一路插到最深处，连隐秘的生殖腔入口都被顶开，他不知用什么词语才能够形容这种过于激烈的快感，有点像是溺水，他的呼吸几乎停滞，喉咙沙哑失声，只有心脏在胸腔里砰通砰通地狂跳出意乱情迷的鼓点，一切都空洞且不真实，唯有身后的人是真实的存在。  
Peter温柔地吻Tony耳朵后面那一小块皮肤，又沿着脖颈啄出深深浅浅的红痕，一路延伸到小胡子男人圆润的肩头。浅金色的阳光穿过树叶之间的缝隙倾泻下来，照亮Tony头顶的发旋，像是下凡的神袛，换得Peter虔诚如信徒一般的吻。  
“呜……慢……啊……哈啊……慢点……”Tony的声音里带着浓重的鼻音，呜呜咽咽地连话都说不囫囵，生理泪水像坏掉的水龙头似的，顺着脸颊不断滑落，留下一条晶晶亮的泪痕。  
“我爱您。”年轻的Alpha并不理会Tony的告饶，下身的冲撞更凶狠了几分，直把Tony操得忍不住踮起脚尖想要逃离，又最终身不由己地落回到新晋超级英雄用露骨的情欲和汹涌的爱意织就的蛛网之中。  
Peter咬上Tony的后颈，Omega饱满鼓胀的腺体被咬破后注入Alpha的信息素，尖锐的刺痛只是呼吸之间的事情，剩下的便全是足以让眼前的世界扭曲崩塌的滔天快感。  
Tony挺立着的阴茎抽动了几下，却什么都没有射出来，然而快感却没有就此销声匿迹，而是非常张扬地愈发鲜明，Tony眯着眼睛，微微张着嘴，爽到忘记吞咽，唾液划过嘴角的触感让他的理智略微回笼，艰难地吞咽了几下。  
高潮的后穴颤抖着锁得死紧，把Peter夹到几乎动弹不得，穴肉像是一张张小嘴似的吮吸着性器的每一个角落，爽得Peter头皮发麻，打了个哆嗦，发狠挺腰大力抽插了几下，射在了生殖腔外。  
Peter停下了抽插的动作，慢慢地从Tony的身体里退出来，带出浓稠精液混合着透明体液顺着臀缝流到会阴，再沿着大腿内侧流淌，蜿蜒出极度色情极度荡漾的曲线。  
高潮之后席卷而来的便是汹汹的困意，连续的高潮让Tony感到疲倦，他丝毫不怀疑如果此刻给他一张床，他能够马上入睡。  
Peter觉得Tony爽过之后立马犯困的样子可爱得紧，又有点想笑，于是把Tony打横抱起，向不远处的别墅走去。  
“睡一会儿吧，发情期还有好几天呢。”他吻吻Tony的鼻尖，轻声说。


End file.
